codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambush
Ambush is the first level in Call of Duty: Death Wishes. The player takes control of Damon Chandler onboard the USS Valhalla as it comes under a surprise attack from Indonesian rebel pirates. Plot The mission starts out as Chandler awakens and under orders from Captain Nicholas Hilbert, reports to the bridge. As they begin to launch drones to recon Indonesian rebel territory, one sailor points out that whales are breaching near the ship. Puzzled, Hilbert orders to move away before a deafening explosion cripples the ship. Pirate screams are heard as they board the ship and executing most unarmed sailors. Hilbert sends Chandler to repel the invaders and he sprints to the armory, dodging firefights. After obtaining an M4A1 and USP .45 he counterattacks against the enemy. At one point, he disposes several pirates by kicking lifeboats off their hinges and crushing them. One sailor is puzzled at the dead pirates' weapons, which are M4A1s. Chandler continues fighting until he gets stunned by a grenade explosion and quickly subdued by a large pirate. He executes Hilbert and introduces himself on behalf of Cold-Blood. Chandler manages to free himself and quickly sets off the fail-safe button. The explosion of the engines jars the ship and Chandler, about to be executed, shoots his way out. Weapon Loadout *M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight *USP .45 (Starting Weapon) Enemy Weapons *M4A1 w/ various attachments *SS2-V5 w/ various attachments *RPG-7 *P239 Transcript Cutscene: US Navy access roster sorts out the Valhalla's HCS CG-77 and tracks it near Indonesia. Chandler: Not self but for country. That's the motto of the United States Navy. Here we are fighting a war that doesn't even affect us at home while back there, our national debt hits its peak this year. Schemetics'' show the 'Valhalla's sensors, armaments of MK 48 torpedoes, RIM-116 frames, M2 machine guns and Tomahawk launchers and her aircraft, two MH-60 Seahawks.'' Valhalla's personnel are scanned until Damon Chandler's profile appears and shows his information. Damon Jerry Chandler Rank: Lieutenant Commander DOB: May 4, 1985 Anapolis, Maryland USA Enlisted: May 5, 2007 Served on the USS Stethem as a Lieutenant before transferring to Valhalla Chandler: What's the situation on the recon? Ensign: The Outrider is being outfitted with Hellfires now. Chandler: Show me the path where it's taking. Ensign: It will be taking a flight path over the east coast. The rebels have established outposts where they hoard in arms. Blueprints of the RQ-6 Outrider are shown. The flight plan is also displayed over red marked enemy territory Chandler: Sounds like a good plan. Captian already authorized the mission, we roll out at 700 tomorrow. Ensign: You sound tired Commander. Chandler: You bet I am. This war shit's making me tired. Ensign: 'Night. '"Ambush" 25 - 6:49':12" J. Chandler Valhalla stationed off the coast of East Indonesia Chandler opens his eyes and looks around his bunk. He looks at the time and steps out. The screen fades to black for a moment and shuffling is heard. Announcer: Now hear this, Damon Chandler please report to the drone control room. Chandler heads to the control room through the mess hall and a leisure barracks where soldiers can be seen eating and watching the news. If the player gets close to the TV they can hear a report on the Indonesian civil war. Sailor: Can you move? I can't see the TV! Reporter: Indonesia has been taking offensive action against the rebel movement and has agreed to let US Navy ships fire on rebel bases. It is only a matter of time before things really get out of hand. President of the United States has declared the Ninth Fleet move to the Phillipines to blockade it against rebel ships trying to get supplies. The player reaches the control room. Ensign: We are clear for launch in T minues 10 minutes. Captain Hilbert, if we need to fire upon targets, we'll need the safety codes for the Hellfires. Hilbert (Radio): Affirmitave control, the codes are 5,4,0,5,1,4,7. Chatter in the radio Hilbert: Hold on control, we got a pod of whales surfacing near the starboard side. Ensign: I never knew whales lived... Explosion rocks the ship and knocks both Chandler and the Ensign to the floor. Shouts in another language are heard. Klaxxons blare. Hilbert (Intercom): Damage control teams to the starboard side! What the hell is going on? Sailor (Radio): We got pirates, lots of em! Hilbert (Intercom): All personnel, we have been boarded! Prepare to repel attackers! Chandler, get to the armory and lead a counterattack! The player heads to the armory and dodges firefights on the deck. In one fight, the player can detach the lifeboats and kick them down to kill enemies. Sailor: Sir! The armory's got some weapons you can use! If the player stalls... Sailor: Hurry sir! Don't know how much longer we can hold them off! The player enters the armory and picks up a highlighted M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight and USP .45 Sailor: Clear the area! The player, with assistance from the sailors kills all boarders in the hallways, deck and mess hall. Hilbert (Radio): This is Valhalla to any naval presence in the Pacific! This is a code CRIMSON! We are under heavy rebel attack and require immediate assistance! (pause) Ah, shit! It's jammed! Chandler, we need to keep the rebels from sending reinforcements. Get to the weapons area and op the 116! Sailor: How the hell did these guys get M4s? The player fights to the weapons room and activates the RIM-116. Five boarding craft are marked and the player destroys all of them. Hilbert: That's one!, Two left!, Last one! Once the player gets off the console he turns around only to get meleed by a large pirate. The player crumples to the ground and begins to get dragged. Chandler wakes up at the bridge. The rebels stand over a sailor and execute him. The lead hijacker approaches a restrained Hilbert. Lead Hijacker: Captain, it's a pleasure to meet you. Hilbert: Get the pleasantries over with. Lead Hijacker: You know who we are? Hilbert: Rebels ring a bell? Lead Hijacker punches Hilbert in the gut Lead Hijacker: It may surprise you that I'm not part of the revolution. You won't live long enough to find out why Cold-Blood will be a name to be whispered in fear. Hijacker pulls out a Desert Eagle and shoots Hilbert. The player taps the trigger buttons when the rebels are not looking to get to the set of keys on Hilbert's belt. Chandler retrieves the keys and sets off a torpedo in the bay. Muffled explosion and a mild jolt follow. Lead Hijacker: What has happened?! Chandler holds onto a chair as the ship rocks, knocking out all except for the lead hijacker. He punches him and ties him to the chair as water begins to flood the bridge. The player sprints to a lifeboat where he removes it just in time. Chandler looks back as Valhalla disappears into the ocean. Achievements *Get Off My Ship - Complete the level on any difficulty. *Anchors Aweigh! - Kill 3 pirates by pushing lifeboats into them. Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe